Stolen dance
by somniloque
Summary: 'Dancing on, do the boogie all night long, stoned in paradise...' D'Jok/Tia, one-shot.


**A/N: Here I come again with a D'Jok/Tia story which takes place while Season 2. You've been warned, so if you don't like this pairing, don't read it. And if you are, read and leave a review. :)**

**The title and verses are from 'Stolen dance' by Milky Chance. I'm so in love with this song.**

* * *

"It's party time!" Micro Ice commands, bumping into Mei and Tia's bedroom. The girls look at each other, they're not sure whether they want to go. "Come on, m'ladies! Everyone's waiting for you!"

"Mhm, okay," Mei agrees and looks at Tia who looks like she doesn't want to leave her bed. "Hey, I think you should join us and... you know, forget your problems."

Tia just shrugs but she stands up and grabs her hoodie. Mei runs to bathroom with a dress in her hand to put some make-up. "I'm ready," Tia says.

"Cool." Micro Ice gives her a smile and for a second Tia feels better. For a second. "Pick up Mei and I'll be waiting in hall with guys, okay?" he asks softly and Tia thinks he must be quite disoriented when talking to her. She wants him to feel comfy as usual so she gives him a smile too.

"Okay," she says. "We'll be downstairs in ten minutes."

* * *

Micro Ice chooses a club called "The Star" and Tia thinks it's pretty cool and catchy name. She walks behind the Snow Kids with hands hidden in pockets and head leant down, she doesn't talk to anybody. Snow Kids are talking and laughing loud but Tia notices that D'Jok and Mei don't say a word to each other, although recently they've been holding each other's hand and kissing every time Tia saw them. She also notices D'Jok glances at her from time to time but she pretends she doesn't see it.

(But it makes her feel... nice.)

_No, no, what about Rocket?_ she thinks and immediately feels a pain right in her heart. _Shut up, it means nothing_, she commands to herself and enters the club behind her teammates.

* * *

D'Jok for the very beginning was telling Micro Ice he doesn't want to go to the club but Micro Ice - as usual - didn't give a shit about what is he saying and made him going out with Snow Kids. Now D'Jok is sitting by the bar, drinking a beer, looking at his best friend dancing with some blonde chick and planning to sneak out.

He looks for Mei and finds her three minutes later, talking to Yuki. D'Jok knows she's already drunk too much but he's not mad - not anymore. Mei told him to not care about her because she's an adult so D'Jok doesn't care. At all. No, he doesn't. Of course he doesn't.

_I'm pathetic_, he thinks and finishes drinking a beer. He orders the next one.

Micro Ice doesn't look. D'Jok might sneak out now...

"Hey," he hears suddenly and he almost jumps out his feet in a fear. He turns around and sees Tia sitting by his right side. She looks like she doesn't want to be here... like him, D'Jok. This knowledge makes him feel a little bit better. "Are you having fun?" she asks, giving him a cynical smile. She knows about D'Jok and Mei.

And D'Jok knows about Tia and Rocket.

The next song begins.

_I want you by my side_

_so that I'll never feel alone again_

"Yeah, don't you see?" he replies ironically, "I'm having a great fun. How about you?"

"Well, I've just sat down here to take some rest because I was dancing so long I barely breath," she says, shrugging. D'Jok smiles, that's a good one, he thinks.

"Good to know I'm not the only one wanting going home," he says.

_They've always been so kind_

_but now they've brought you away from here_

_I hope they didn't get your mind_

"Yeah..." Tia sighs slightly. "Mei made me come here, probably she thinks it'd change anything. But it doesn't," she adds, her voice is quite. "What's your story?"

"Micro Ice made me come here, probably he thinks it'd change anything. But it doesn't." He said gloomily and drinks a beer. "Want some?" D'Jok doesn't think Tia'd like to drink an alcohol but she surprises him.

"Yeah, thanks," she says and drinks half of his beer at once. D'Jok raises his eyebrows, amazed and Tia wipes out a beer foam from her mouth. "I needed this," she states, D'Jok is still shocked. "So, uhm, you had an argument with Mei?"

_Your heart is too strong anyway_

"Yeah, kinda..." D'Jok can't stop looking at her. He knows it's stupid but he just can't take his eyes off her. Tia notices it and give him a little smile.

"What are you looking at?" she asks.

"Uhm..." It's all D'Jok is able to say in this moment. _Is Tia flirting with me?_, a thought appears in his mind.

_Oh, D'Jok, you little, naive fool._

"You know, D'Jok, I think you're the only one person who really understands me," Tia admits suddenly, D'Jok frowns. "You know... oh, guess I say too much 'you know'... but I mean Rocket's left. You seem to be the only one person who gets what I feel."

"Erm, I just..." D'Jok doesn't know what to say. When did this talk become so personal? "You're my friend..."

"I think I didn't appreciate it. Thanks, D'Jok. Thanks for everything." She gives him a shy smile.

"Uhm... your welcome?" he asks uncertainly and Tia laughs. D'Jok feels that his cheeks are burning.

_No, D'Jok, stop, you can't. You've got a girlfriend, a girlfriend you love. A girlfriend you're arguing with all the time..._

He looks at Mei who's taking next vodka's shoots with Yuki and looks back at Tia.

_You love Mei... you had a crush on Tia from the very beginning but you love Mei, D'Jok..._

_We need to fetch back the time_

_they have stolen from us_

"Shall we dance?" he proposes before he thinks if is it accurate, the words just come out his throat. Tia raises her eyebrows, now she's the one surprised.

"Dance?" she repeats. "D'Jok, you should know I'm a totally terrible and hopeless dancer."

"That makes two of us." D'Jok smiles slightly. "It's a slow song and you can just put your feet on mine." When Tia still doesn't reply, he adds, "I... just want..."

_I want you_

_we can bring it on the floor_

"Okay, let's dance," Tia cuts off his ineffective explanation attempts. They stand up and walk on the dance floor. There are cuddling couples everywhere so Tia clings to D'Jok, making him feel inadequate as hell. _Don't get a boner, you twat_, an unpleasant voice appears in D'Jok's mind._ I'll try_, he replies to himself and puts hands on Tia's waist. She throws her arms around his neck and resist head on his chest. D'Jok smells her hair which has a scent of fresh green apples. Tia puts her feet on his and D'Jok starts shifting one foot to the other awkwardly.

The song lasts but they don't hear it. They dance in their own rhytm, in their own world. Tia closes her eyes, feeling safe in D'Jok's arms.

They both know it's wrong. They both know there's drunk Mei looking at D'Jok in fury and somewhere there's Rocket who left the team and plays Netherball now. They both know they must face it, sooner or later.

But now they don't think about it, all they think about is their dance, a forbidden dance of two people who can't be in love in each other.

But they are.

_You've never danced like this before_

_we don't talk about it_

_dancing on, do the boogie all night long_

_stoned in paradise_


End file.
